The present invention relates generally to a cooking apparatus and a method of utilizing the apparatus, and more particularly to a method for grilling articles of food for human consumption.
One of the oldest methods known for cooking food is grilling. The art of grilling, of course, has been refined over the years. Modern-day grilling generally contemplates a grill used in connection with burning natural gas or propane, or hot combustible coals such as charcoal. One conventional outdoor grilling unit is generally comprised of a plurality of support legs, a kettle for holding charcoal, a grill to be placed above the coals, and a ventilated cover. Additionally, some kettles are ventilated. A conventional gas-fired or gas-grilling unit is generally comprised of a gas-based heating element and a grill in addition to the usual support members. Gas-grilling units are provided with a number of features and are designed in various ways, and may be suitable for use either in or out of doors. Charcoal-grilling units are, as a general rule, suitable for outdoor use only.
There are distinctive advantages to grilling food, as opposed to frying or baking food. From a health standpoint, grilled food has been recognized, when prepared conscientiously, as being healthier than fried food or, in some instances, even baked food. Unlike frying, grilling of meat eliminates grease and fat which, rather than soaking into the articles of food being prepared, drips off the meat and onto the coals, heating source or side of the kettle. Grilled food has also been recognized as being healthier for consumption than food that is baked, for example, in a bowl or other container that traps fat or grease which, in turn, soaks into the food being baked.
Additionally, it is well known that grilled food has a distinctive flavor.
Certain disadvantages present themselves to those who grill food. For example, in the case of outdoor charcoal grilling, it is common to use lighter fluid. Lighter fluid is known to present environmental and safety hazards. For example, the fumes emitted by such fluid are known to present an environmental hazard. Additionally, if misused, such fluid presents significant safety hazards.
An additional disadvantage to charcoal grilling is that one must wait for the charcoal to burn down to a level where ash covers the surface so that fat or grease dripping off of the food being cooked will not ignite as a result of dripping down onto the remaining unburned charcoal. Similarly, one must wait for the charcoal to burn down to the extent that the food placed above the grill will properly cook. The charcoal-burning process takes time, and often one contemplating charcoal grilling will forego the experience because of time-related constraints. Furthermore, the charcoal-grilling process is known to be messy based upon the nature of most commercially available charcoal briquets and lighter fluid.
Natural gas/propane grilling units normally heat up faster than charcoal grills. Furthermore, barbecuing on these grills is a cleaner process than charcoal grilling based upon the fact that neither charcoal briquets nor lighter fluid is employed. These grills, however, are costly. Additionally, the flavor obtained in connection with gas barbecuing may be tainted if, for example, unburned gas fumes containing mercaptan odorants permeate the item being cooked. If a propane tank is being employed, the user of the unit may also run out of fuel while grilling and prior to completion.
Stovetop cooking has the benefit of being easy and efficient. For example, a hamburger or steak is far easier to cook in a conventional frying pan via a stove-top heating unit as opposed to a charcoal grill. This is based upon the fact that in order to obtain the necessary heat energy to cook, one must, in most instances, simply activate a controller which adjusts the temperature of the stove's heating unit. Also, the cost of electricity used in connection with electric stoves is minimal as compared with the cost of charcoal and lighter fluid or propane gas. Furthermore, while most dwellings and abodes are equipped with stove-top heating units relatively few are equipped with gas-grilling units.
The dilemma that the present invention addresses is how may one enjoy the pleasures and benefits of grilling food while simultaneously enjoying the relatively easy and efficiency of frying or baking processes.
The prior art is replete with devices for use in connection with charcoal and gas grilling, as well as devices for use in connection with stove-top cooking.
Some previously known devices show the use of certain grills in connection with stoves. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,252 to Cianciola discloses a grill device positioned over a burner on a stovetop. This device contains an angularly disposed tapered surface of multiple groove channels and associated openings to support and drain food product positioned thereon into a reservoir filled with water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,534 to Martin discloses a frying pan heat transfer plate for use in a frying pan or skillet, which plate transfers heat from the frying pan to the plate for rapid frying of food while permitting fat and grease to be readily drained from the surface of the plate during the frying or cooking operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,749 relates to a composite grid grill which grill is adaptable to irregularities in the surface of the range or plate upon which it is set.
It is primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus with a grilling surface and method which allows individuals to realize the benefits of barbecuing without the attendant detriments.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which allows the benefits of grilling in conjunction with the efficiency of a conventional stove-top heating element.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a grilling surface which is usable in connection with a variety of other heating surfaces and elements.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a grilling surface which is lightweight, easy to clean and inexpensive.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an adjustable grilling surface usable in connection with a variety of different sized pans or other conventional cooking surfaces.